TMNT: The Unlikeliest of Families
by CerbyROX25
Summary: Serenity and Tristan knew they were in for some weird stuff when the newlyweds moved to New York City but four bipedal, humanoid turtles is not what they even expected.


**Phoenix: Okay, new story time! Please review and keep it nice.**

* * *

The setting sun turned the New York skies into a burning orange and red as a yellow taxi pulled up outside a large brown-brick apartment building. The first to exit the cab was a tall man with brown hair mostly collected in a point in the front dressed in a black jacket, white shirt and a pair of khakis. A gold ring shone on his left hand as he offered it to the other passenger.

"Careful Serenity," he said as he helped out the second passenger – a pretty auburn-haired girl with grey-green eyes dressed in a pink tank top and a pair of pale denim jeans. Her stomach pushed out a little against the cloth of her tank top, showing her three-month pregnancy. A small band of gold with a silver flower and a pearl making its center glimmered on her left hand.

"I'm fine Tristan, really," she insisted as Tristan ducked back into the cab and pulled out two paper bags full of groceries.

"That doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman," Tristan said as he pecked Serenity's cheek, paid the cabbie and the two headed back to the apartment. But a flash of red hair caught their eye. "What's that?" Tristan asked as they turned. A young girl, probably fifteen or sixteen, with red hair pulled back in a ponytail, in a yellow sports shirt and denim jeans was kneeling behind a large crate watching a man with short black hair dressed in a suit leave the building across the street and get into a truck.

"I have no idea Tristan," Serenity said as they watched the girl get up from her hiding space and run away from the building.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she put the aluminum foil-covered tray in the microwave.

"I think we need to tell Vic about the dead mice in the oven," she said as she maneuvered between the small counter for the kitchen and the dining room table to the pull-out couch where Tristan was sitting in front of the television. She sighed as she sat down next to him. He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"And those stairs. I still can't believe my foot went straight through the wood." Serenity nodded as Tristan turned on the TV, only for a blue screen to appear and the words "No Signal" appear in white in the middle.

"That's odd," Serenity said. The sound of heavy footsteps going up the stairs rang through the thin walls then there was someone yelling on the roof just above them. "That sounds like Vic."

"Who's he yelling at?" Tristan asked as he got up off the couch. Serenity followed quickly as Tristan headed up the stairs to the roof.

"Which one of you slimy green hamshanks busted my satellite dish?!" Serenity's eyes widened as Tristan neared the door that opened onto the roof.

"Hamshanks?!" said a new voice.

"I don't even know what that means," said another.

"Me neither but I don't like it!" said the first voice.

"Let's go," said a third voice.

"I don't think Vic knows those guys," Tristan said quietly.

"Same here," Serenity said as Tristan opened the door a sliver. Serenity pushed it a little more so she could peek out. Right in their line of vision was a man with a few sparse hairs combed over his balding head dressed in a white tank top that let his large belly be shown underneath and a pair of jeans.

"That's right you spineless creampuff! Listen to your mommy!" Vic mocked.

"HEY!" A sound like something sharp sliding out of someplace rang over the roof. "Watch it buddy," the first voice said. Tristan opened the door a little more, so that nearly the entire roof could be seen but they were still hidden. Standing in front of Vic were four bipedal humanoid-looking turtles. Each one had a blue, orange, purple or red strip tied around their head where their eyes should've been in the front. They also wore a leather strip around their middle, padding on their elbows and knees and white bandages around the knuckles of their three fingers.

The one with the purple band held a long wooden stick in hand, the one wearing orange had a pair of nunchucks on each side, the one with the blue band had two swords strapped to his back and the one in red was holding two sais at Vic.

"Oh my! I didn't know you had salad tongs!" Vic continued to mock. Tristan Serenity looked at each other.

"Does Vic know what he's looking at?!" Tristan hissed.

"I doubt it," Serenity said. "Because I barely believe what _I'm _looking at." The auburn-haired girl rubbed at her eyes. "You see four turtles, right?" Tristan nodded. "The size of humans and walking on two legs"

"It appears so."

"And they have weapons on them right?" Tristan nodded again.

"Salad tongs?!" demanded the turtle wearing red. He charged forward, only to have the others stop him. "I'm not going to take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!"

"You callin' me ugly? Seen any mirrors lately circus freak?!" Vic countered. "You wanna piece of me?"

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's going to be left!" The turtle leapt back as a bright violet light shot past him. The turtles looked at where the blast came from where four black-haired men in black suits holding what looked like guns out of some sci-fi movie.

"The Kraangdriods!" the turtle in blue said.

"Holy Toledo!" Vic exclaimed.

"Way to blow our position Raph," said the turtle in blue as all of the turtles drew their weapons. Each of the men raised their guns as they began to hum with power. Tristan pulled Serenity against him.

"This looks like it's not going to be pretty." Instantly the men began firing.

"SCRAM!" ordered the turtle in blue as his team scattered over the roof and Vic took shelter in the stairwell he'd come from.

"Holy cow," he breathed as he fished in his pocket and brought out his phone. "They're some sorta Kung Fu Frogs." Tristan and Serenity looked at the turtles then back at where Vic was hiding.

"Kung Fu Frogs?" Tristan said in disbelief.

"They're turtles. And that's ninjitsu right?" Tristan nodded as the couple continued to watch as the turtles dodged the blasts from the guns and one-by-one took down the men.

"Keep going Kung Fu Frogs!" Vic said, catching the attention of the turtles. "This is pure gold!"

"We're not _frogs _you idiot!" Raph yelled.

"And it's not Kung Fu! It's a ancient Japanese battle art!" agreed the turtle in purple.

"Guys, he got us on video!" said the leader urgently. Raph growled.

"Not for long he doesn't." Raph charged at the landlord, who promptly shut the door in his face.

"I'm gonna make a fortune offa this!" Vic cheered as the turtle pushed himself up, rubbing his head as sirens wailed in the distance.

"Firetrucks en route. Thirty seconds," informed the turtle in purple.

"Let's move," ordered the leader.

"Wait. We have to find that guy and break his phone and his face!" Raph objected as the turtles began to leave the rooftop. He hesitated for a moment before stomping his foot and following them. Tristan and Serenity walked out onto the roof, watching the turtles as they left.

"Those guys are incredible," Tristan breathed. "How cool would it be if I could do that?" Serenity shrugged.

"I suppose it would be interesting but you could also get killed and where would that leave me and our baby?" she asked sharply. Tristan nodded.

"Good point."

"But I think I know how we can help them. We just have to find a way to get Vic away from his phone long enough to take it and delete the video," she said as she scratched the patch of skin just behind her earlobe. Tristan pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Easier said than done Renie."

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Tristan asked.

"It's simple, we distract Vic long enough for one of us to snatch his phone and delete the video," Serenity chirped as she snuggled into Tristan's chest. He chuckled and gently began running his fingers through her hair.

"Easier said than done Renie," he sighed as he pulled a blanket over their shoulders.

"Like running off? Like getting married? Like being a parent?" Serenity said. Tristan chuckled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Close. But thinking on all that, getting Vic's phone sounds about as easy as feeding your brother." Serenity playfully punched Tristan's stomach.

"You eat just as much as he does Tristan," Serenity joked. The two started laughing as they lay back in their bed.

"You're right…And maybe I'm looking at this wrong. You got any ideas?" Serenity thought for a moment before smiling.

"Well, we've got all those issues with the apartment that we need to bring up. What if I went to Vic with those issues while you delete the video from his phone?" Tristan smiled at her.

"After seeing what he did tonight, I doubt he'd even listen to us unless it was about fixing his satellite dish. And we also can't forget, he's our landlord. If he finds out we did something like that he could have us evicted." Serenity nodded as Tristan placed his hand over her pregnant belly and kissed her temple. "And I'm not too keen on raising a baby on the rough streets of New York."

"Not that here's much different," Serenity muttered before slapping a hand over her mouth. Tristan wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently. "Tristan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Tristan shook his head.

"I know. Don't worry Renie, by the time our kid gets here I'll have us in a nice apartment or townhouse or something other than this place. I'm going to be a dad, I need to be able to support my wife and kid." Tristan placed a light kiss on Serenity's lips before turning out the lights and the couple fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Phoenix: And there you have it, my new story. Now then, my parents are seriously cutting off my tech time this year. I'll see you all around, maybe. **


End file.
